Naruto First Love
by kaze seimaru no ichi
Summary: bagaimanakah kisah cinta pertama naruto?, mari kita lihat
1. Chapter 1

**Untuk para readers semuanya, ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Naruto.**

.

Dislaimer : Naruto tetapa milik Masashi Kishimoto.

.

Pairing : Naruhina

.

Warning : OOC, AU, RADA GJ.

.

NARUTO FIRST LOVE.  
(KAZE SEIMARU NO ICHI VERSION)

.

HAPPY READING!

.

  
Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat mendebarkan bagi cowok abg ganteng idaman wanita *persis kayak author**author ditendang ma Naruto FG* di SMA Konohagakure. Cowok itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kring... Kring..." suara bel sekolah yang mengema mengalahkan suara jeritan ino yang lagi patah hati. *di tonjok ino*.

"Ah..." ujar seorang cowok yang terbangun dari Hibernasianya *mangnya beruang kutub*.  
"hah." ucap Naruto ketika ngelihat Lie yang berdiri di depannya.  
"Lie, bikin kaget gw ajah loe, ngapain loe ada di depan muka gue?" ujar Naruto ke arah pria NLA (Narsis,Lebay+Aneh) *di tendang Lie*.  
"Naruto loe jadi ngak nembak dia"  
"Sstt... Jangan keras-keras, nanti dia dengar"  
"Naruto apa loe ngak liat di sekitar kita, di sini cuma ada kita berdua".

Naruto melihat ke sekitarnya, yang di lihatnya hanyalah bangku-bangku kosong.

"Oh iya, ya"  
"(sweatdrop), To jadi ngak nembak dia?" tanya lie.  
"Waduhhh. Gawat".  
Naruto mulai mengenakan tasnya dan melaju cepat ke luar dari kelas. Ia bergegas menuju Kantin.

Sebenarnya hari ini Naruto ingin nembak seorang Gadis berambut panjang nan cantik, sopan, ramah dan primadona di SMA Konohagakura, yang lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hinata.

KEMBALI KE CERITA. *mank dari tadi kemana*

Ternyata dugaan Naruto benar, Hinata sekaran berada di kantin bersama 3sip (Trio Gosip) *di gebukin rame-rame ma Ino, Sakura dan Ten-Ten*.

Naruto yang tiba dikantin, tanpa berbicara langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi, sementara itu 3sip langsung mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata, namun mereka di cegah oleh Shino, Shikamaru dan Lie (S2L) yang sedang ngeluarkan DSM (Deathglare Super Mematikan).

DI TEMPAT LAIN.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke arah belakang SMA Konohagakure. Dan mulai melaksanakan rencananya.

"Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Hinata dengan perasaan takut  
"Hinata maukah kau menjadi pacarku" Tembak Naruto.

Mendengar itu muka Hinata menjadi merah menyala bak kepiting rebus.

"Hinata Apa kau menerimanya"  
"Maaf kan aku Naruto, bukan maksudku tidak menerimamu, tapi aku tidak ingin pacaran sekarang, aku juga tidak mau persahabatan kita rusak" ucap Naruto.

Hati Naruto hancur mendengar perkataan itu, namun ia maklum karena Hinata ingin konsen pada sekolahnya.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?"  
"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku mengerti. Tapi kalau mengantarmu pulang tidak apakan"  
"Tidak apa-apa"

Mereka Berdua pergi menuju ke tempat parkir yang letaknya tidak jauh dari TKP (Tempat Kejadian Pacaran) *mang tadi pacaran*. Mereka pun mulai menaiki motor Naruto dan mulai melaju pulang. Di perjalan mereka berdua bertingkah seperti biasa.

Beberapa lama kemudian sampailah mereka di rumah Hinata. Lalu Hinata Turun.  
TIBA-TIBA Hinata mencium Naruto dan dengan cepat masuk ke rumahnya.

.  
**.  
THE END.**

.

Sekian fic dari saya. seandainya ada salah kata, dan agak Gj saya mohon maaf.

.

PLEASE WRITE YOUR REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

KAZE SEIMARU NO ICHI PRESENT.

Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto. Karena itu saya tidak berniat memintanya. (Walaupun sebenernya saya ingin)

WARNING : OOC, ANEH, GAJE, GARING.

A/N : Sebelumnya saya ucapakan bagi reviewer yang telah menyakinkan saya bahwa fic ini harus berlanjut. THANK YOU.  
Untuk chap yang kedua ini dominan Hinata's pov. Gak panjang lebar, selebar badan chouji *di tepak chouji*. Mari kita baca saja.

.

NARUTO FIRST LOVE CHAPTER 2.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

Hati Naruto yang hancur karena di tolak Hinata kini menjadi utuh kembali walaupun gak 100%. Dikarenakan Ciuman dari Hinata yang mengalahkan kesedihan, keterpurukan, kenistaan, kegajean, kehancuran *plakkk, author di tabok bakiak, lantaran kebanyakan bacot* yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Tak apa lah, mungkin ini takdir, yang penting aku telah menuntaskan rasaku yang terpendam *mank akar* " ujar Naruto seraya memacu motornya menuju ke rumahnya.

.

HINATA POV.

"Aku tak menyangka Naruto akan menembak ku, apa aku mimpi? Oh tidak ini bukan mimpi. Tapi... Apakah aku tadi tak terlalu jahat pada Naruto?. Aku sebenarnya Mencintainya, tapi apakah aku harus melanggar janjiku pada ayah. Bahwa aku tidak boleh pacaran sampai Aku lulus SMA. Ah bingungg... Tapi yang penting aku harap keputusan ku menolak Naruto itu tepat." Pikirku ketika aku mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Hinata, Hanabi, Nedji, ayo makan!" ucap Ayahku yang langsung mengembalikan ku dari lamunan ku.

Tanpa pikir panjang akupun turun. Walaupun sebenarnya aku was-was karena takut ketahuan bahwa aku ciuman dengan Naruto.

"Hinata kamu tadi pulang dengan siapa?, apa kamu tadi jalan kaki?" kata kak Nedji saat kami selesai makan.

"tidak kak, tadi aku pulang nebeng naik motor temenku, Sakura." ujar ku, dengan jujur sedikit bohong. Karena aku takut pada kakak dan ayah yang akan memarahiku dan membuatku jadi korban hujan lokal dadakan. Walaupun aku tahu mereka overprotektif juga demi aku. Supaya aku tidak disakiti oleh orang lain.

"Kak, Hinata, tolongin Hanabi?" ucap Hanabi kepadaku dengan puppy eyes.  
"Ada, apa Hanabi?"  
"Kak, tolong ajarin aku mengerjakan PR ku?"  
"Baiklah, ayo mari kita ke kamar kakak, nanti kakak ajarin."  
"Baik, kak"

Adikku Hanabi, mungkin satu-satunya orang di rumah yang mengerti aku, walaupun ia masih kecil, tapi pemikirannya dewasa. Tidak seperti kakak dan ayah yang pikirannya kayak anak kecil. Mungkin karena itu aku lebih cocok dengan Hanabi.

DI KAMAR HINATA.

"Kak, Hina, tadi mencium kak Naruto ya? ngaku." ujar Hanabi yang langsung membuatku shock.  
"Hanabi, jangan keras-keras, nanti ayah dengar"  
"Jadi memang benar ya?"  
"usst... Kamu tau dari mana?"  
"Aku lihat sendiri, kakak diantar kak Naruto bukan Kak Sakura, trus kakak Cium Kak Naruto saat di depan rumah"

Mukaku langsung merah menyala, mengalahkan kepiting rebus. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa kepada Hanabi melainkan hanya memberi isyarat agar tidak menceritakannya kepada siapapun.

.  
HINATA POV END

POV NORMAL.

Naruto yang ceria dan pemilik senyum ter imoet, senyum-senyum ndiri ketika mengingat ciuman di pipinya yang diberikan oleh Hinata.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

Sekian dulu dari saya. Mohon maaf jika terlalu gaje. And aneh.

DON'T FORGET REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo readers. Ni Kaze Seimaru no Ichi back again with membawa NFL (Naruto First Love) Chap 3.

Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING : ANEH, GAJE DAN GARING.

NARUTO FIRST LOVE  
CHAP 3

.

.  
HAPPY READING!

.

Malam ini begitu cerah dengan mandian sinar Bulan dan Bintang di tirai langit. Ini adalah waktu yang cocok untuk bermesraan bagi pemuda-pemudi di Konoha. Tetapi tidak untuk Hinata dan Naruto. Sejak insiden penembakan yang Dilakukan Naruto dua hari yang lalu mereka berdua makin terasa dekat saja. Bahkan sekarang mereka seperti orang TTM, namun walaupun begitu mereka tidak mungkin pacaran, apalagi dengan kondisi keluarga Hinata yang Over protective. Mungkin memang tidak ada cara lain selain yang mungkin tidak lain lagi dan tidak bukan *author dilempar sandal karena gaje* adalah Balik Jalan 'utawa ing basa ghaolze ya iku' Back Street.

"Apa Back Street!" Teriak Naruto pake Toa sekolahan *gak lebhai*.  
"Ya, Back Street, cuma itu caranya, tidak ada cara yang lain, atau kau ingin berhadapan dengan Pak de Hiyashi dan Kang Mas Neji" Ucap Shikamaru dengan jawa mode: on.

Naruto diam sambil berpikir sekeras batu. Lalu ia berkata.

"Ya, sih., Tapi apakah dia mau, dia kan kemarin menolak aku"  
"Nar, asal kau tau saja, sebenarnya Hinata bukan tidak mencintaimu tetapi ia takut akan Bapak dan Kakaknya yang OvPro itu"

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru yang notabennya mendapat peringkat rangking 3 *walau pintar tapi pemalas* di kelas, dan sekaligus orang yang pandai menebak pribadi orang lain.

"Baiklah... Akan Ku Coba dengan Semua Kemampuanku" ucap Naruto plus backround api membara.

Akhirnya setelah berkonsultasi dengan Shikamaru, Naruto dengan tekad bulat sebulat Chouji *di tendang Chouji* Naruto akan mengajak Hinata Back Street.

SKIP TIME.

Author : Keesokan paginya di Sekolah.

Semua murid SMA Konoha berlarian cepat nan Gaje dikarenakan bel masuk yang berdering keras lebih awal 5 menit dari biasannya. Kejadian ini dikarenakan Mr. Sir Van May Tow Gai ingin melihat muridnya bersemangat *dasar guru yang aneh*.

Sementara itu Hinata, 3 penggosip, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Kiba dan Naruto lari-lari super cepat dengan kecepatan supersonik *gak lebhai* menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Lima... Empat... Tiga... Dua... Dan... Satu..." ucap Mr. Sir Van May Tow Gai sembari menutup gerbangnya.

Kali ini dewi fortuna masih berpihak kepada para siswa. Karena pada kali tidak ada siswa yang terlambat.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Ucap Mr. Sir Van May Tow Gai dengan di iringi ketawaan Nista yang gaje. Sementara itu kejadian ini sukses membuat badan Chouji jadi langsing *author sukses kena timpukan sandal lantaran Gaje dan Lebai* eh salah ketik, kejadian ini sukses membuat semua siswa ngos-ngosan dan hampir PinkSun (pingsan).

Akhirnya semua siswa masuk kelas dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa, namun ada sebagian yang masih ngos-ngosan.

SKIP TIME

Bel Istirahat telah berdering, mengisyaratkan kesenangan bagi siswa-siswa yang mendengarnya, karena mereka dapat melepas pengat setelah beberapa jam mendengar ajaran Guru.

Termasuk Naruto. Kini dengan tekad membara dan berapi-api Naruto ingin mengutarakan Cintanya lagi dan mengajak Hinata Back Street. Namun ketika Naruto menuju ke Hinata, di lihatnya Neji berada di bangku Hinata. Naruto akhirnya membantalkan niatnya. Memang susah ya kalau cinta tidak direstui *kaciaaan*.

SKIP TIME

Bel pulang sekolah berdering dengan lantangnya. Membuat semua siswa di kelas Naruto langsung sumringah, karena berakhir sudah siksaan dari Guru Killer Pak Or Ochy Maru.

Setelah membereskan tas dan perlengkapan sekolah lainnya. Naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata, ikut aku sebentar bisa nggak" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman 3 jari yang langsung membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari ruang kelas bersama-sama. Tetapi pada saat berjalan di lorong mereka melihat Neji. Sontak Naruto pun langsung kalang kabut dan menutup mulut Hinata karena ia takut Hinata akan menyapanya.

Setelah berhasil lolos dari Neji. Mereka berjalan menuju ke belakang sekolah. Disanalah tempat pertama Naruto menembak First Love nya.

"Naruto, ada apa? Mengapa kau mengajakku kesini (lagi)"  
"Hinata, aku cinta padamu"  
"Tapi Naruto..." ucapan Hinata terhenti oleh jari Naruto.  
"Hinata, aku tau bahwa sesunggunnya kamu mencintaiku juga".

Mendengar itu Hinata langsung tersipu malu. Pipinya memerah.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita Back Street"

.

.

Sekian dulu, Gomen akhirnya gantung dan mungkin ceritanya Kependekan.

Akhir Kata.

PLEASE READ AND WRITE YOUR REVIEW.


End file.
